Memories of Loss
by Alfinithil
Summary: Heero is remembering a battle that he'll never forget. A battle where everything Heero secretly holds close could be destroyed.


Memories of Loss Ch.1  
  
In the cold winds of Antarctica Heero Yuy stood. His Wing Zero at his back, cooling off from the long flight away from the now desserted battlefield. He'd never forget that fight again...no matter how hard he tried. With all of his mental training and excersises...it would haunt him forever.  
  
Heero looked up into the cold winds of the Arctic whizzing snow by overhead and his mind goes back to the long battle. He began climbing up the now stinging cold metal of the wing zero. He climbed into the cockpit and prepared his final log. He began to carefully and meticulously go over the events in his mind...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three months back, Heero and Duo were stationed nearby an Oz military base for observation and interception. Not much was going on, because it was a small base. Shipments of food and uniforms, the usual. Heero and Duo were beginning to get bored, well...Duo was beginning to get bored. Heero hadn't spoken in three days and Duo was getting a bit fed up.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Heero? You never talk...I'm starting to think this is a mission to get you to loosen up." Duo grins over at Heero, hoping to entice the teen to talk, and hopefully break the monotony.  
  
Heero looked over at Duo, his hair falling half-way over his eyes and his eyes still holding there inner-fire while his mouth was set in a grimace. "I'm out here to keep post, not play babysitter." Heero was his normal serious self as usual, he went back to staring intently at the base.  
  
Duo sighs and stares up at the starry night...it had been such a long time since he had held Heero in his arms. He doubted it would ever happen again. Duo glanced over at Heero again, he was still staring at the base...  
  
Heero jumped up and stood straight and tall, obviously seeing something that Duo didn't. Duo followed Heero's line of site and saw that he wasn't looking at the base...but beyond it. Towards the horizon. thousands of flashing lights were appearing on the horizon. Not lights...Jets, Mobile Suits!!!  
  
Duo looked at Heero wide-eyed, and Heero was standing tall on the edge of the ledge with his arms at his sides, his hair billowing from a sudden gust of gentle wind and his beautiful blue eyes set on the jets of the mobile suits. A fire alights in Heero's eyes, that always blazes right before a battle.  
  
"Duo...call reinforcements...i'm getting Wing Zero ready." Heero walked slowly, determined. That pride extending like an aura from him. His self confidence was quite catching. Duo ran to his Mobile suit and got on the radio, calling reincforcements from the closest bases. The other gundam pilots and a few fleets of mobile suits were coming.   
  
Duo radiod Heero "The other Gundam pilots are coming, they're bringing about three fleets of mobile suits"  
  
"I'm going in...they've traveled a long way. They're tired and need to fuel." The noise of the gundam revving up echoed around the valley. "You stay here and direct the fleet to the battlefield" Dust flies everywhere as the gundam suddenly lifts off the ground and rockets away in the sudden outburst of the jets.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You're not leaving me behind! The fleet will see the explosions and know where the battlefield is!" Duo didn't bother to lift. He fired the jets hard and made the gundam jump for a little forward thrust and he was off, leaving the ledge to crumble down to the valley floor.  
  
Heero and Duo were side by side, rocketing ahead together. Duo looked ahead and saw that they weren't normal mobile suits..mobile dolls! "Damnit! No!" The mobile dolls had seen them and were trained on their energy signatures.   
  
There would be no escape. Heero and Duo would have to battle their way out.  
  
"The God of Death is Back From Hell!!! Come get me!!"  
  
Duo could hear over the radio just before Heero's mind was taken over by the Zero system, "Omae o korosu..." 


End file.
